A pair of Dorks
by MistySoul
Summary: <html><head></head>Gray wasn't really interested in anything until the new student showed up... How can one look suddenly flip his life upside down? Really AU, characters are OOC and this will be mostly fluff. Rated Strong T</html>
1. Prologue

**A/N: I was feeling down for some fluff today sooo here ya are! XD Plus I wanted to write a story about hot dorks in glasses and rubber boots. Don't judge me. Also characters are OOC and, again, it's really AU…**

**I do NOT own Fairy Tail**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Prologe<p>

Gray slammed his locker shut, ignoring the lively chatter around him. The smell of food, sweat and overused perfume whacked at his nose repeatedly, even though he was sure nobody else could smell the disgusting stench that seemed to cover the building head-to-toe. Damn him and his freakishly acute senses.

It was the first day of another year in _hell_ - also known as high school – and, being the 17 year old grumpy teenager he was, he was not happy about it. He was tall, lean and well built, wore thick rimmed glasses, and had raven hair and onyx eyes. His daily activities consisted of unconsciously stripping his clothes, getting into fights, getting scolded by Erza, and then looking for his clothes. His attitude was laidback and calm, but he was a 'sarcastic little fucker' as Loke, his supposed best friend, liked to call him.

Gray pushed through the crowd of students, looking for his home room -which was conveniently on the first floor- and bumping shoulders with a good amount of people. After about a five minutes he finally made it, and was pleased to be greeted with a wave of cool air, -which was a huge contrast to the stuffy main hallway- produced by –oh so holy- air conditioning. With a goofy smile he walked inside the semi-empty class room, and chose to slump in the chair all the way in the back, right next to the window. And since he also loved the cold, he didn't mind freezing to death, since he was right below the air conditioner too. If someone forgot to turn it off at the end of the day the thing would be spitting out snowflakes.

Gray let his eyes fall closed as the murmur of small conversation drove him to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Gray!"<p>

He opened one eye to look up at a familiar mop of blonde hair and side ponytail and chocolate brown eyes.

"Lucy" Gray greeted with a small smile as the energetic girl sat a chair in front of him in the next lane. This time a head of messy, strawberry-blonde hair sat next to him, and smirk etched on his face.

"Yo!" Loke grinned and they both fist-bumped. Soon the three were talking about whatever topic came to mind. Gray chuckled as Lucy and Loke got into an argument on which ice-cream store was the best. "Cold Stone is definitely the best! You know it is!" Lucy pouted as Loke stuck his tongue out at her. "Nah, Ben 'n' Jerry's is definitely the best ice-cream store I've have been to in my whole life! Nobody can top it!" Loke shot back playfully.

"Can you please stop flirting? I'm going to puke…" Gray grouched under his breath.

While this was happening, more and more students slowly filled the classroom, the sound of chatter and laughter slowly getting louder, until it all sounded like it was the inside of a mall. However, the noise abruptly stopped as heavy footsteps echoed through the far end of the hallway. What sounded like an earthquake decreased into small taps as a deadly aura slowly crawled into eerily quiet class room. A shiver ran down every student's back as some scrambled to get into their desks, sitting still like statues.

Erza Scarlet. The scary scarlet haired monster _and_ class president who could to silence the whole school in one glare. Known for her brutal punishments and/or beatings she was nicknamed 'Titania' for her immense strength and skill at leadership. She was truly one you should fear. With a small humph, she made her way the first seat in the last lane, and sat down.

As if on cue, their homeroom teacher, Mr. Gildarts, came in, blinking at the deathly silence which hung over the classroom. Not paying it any mind, with one smile, the tense atmosphere disappeared as the students loosened up, and the chatter started all over again. After a few minutes, Gildarts cleared his throat to get his student's attention.

"Okay class, before anything, I want to introduce the new student"

Gray was in his own world while the teacher spoke, he didn't really care for new students, they were almost all the same. The second they've entered, they all acted like they've been there for years, and it pissed Gray off.

'Why?' you might be asking, well, the truth is that Gray was never good at socializing, maybe it was because of his stripping habit, or maybe he just wasn't cut out for it, he never knew. But he always felt that tinge of jealousy, seeing other student's that had never been there, being welcomed in open arms so easily. To be honest, he only had a maximum of 10 friends in the school of about more than a thousand students. But hey, he couldn't really complain that much, since he knew that there were people that had it worse than he did.

"Can I sit here?"

The sudden soft voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He blinked trying to get his eyes adjusted to the light in the room since he had them closed for so long. He was about to snap a 'What do ya think?' but one look at the persons face and he lost all his breath, while time seemed to stop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope ya enjoy it for now! Excuse any typos or mistakes. I have big plans for this story :3 Gonna go work on my other fics, BYE AND HAVE A NICE DAY~**


	2. Authors Note

Hello, I'm sad to say that this is not an update. Sorry if you got excited. So you probably know that I have been away for some time now, and I have a good explanation. You see, in the past 4 weeks I have been studying for my finals, and now that the finals are over, and Christmas vacation has started, I am now able to update and write without rushing and making mistakes.

However, as I revised the chapters I had already posted, I just sat there like "The fuck did I write?" So I'm completely rewriting the story and plot and then I'll delete the old version once it's up. It should not take long so I hope you can wait.

p.s This also goes for my other story "Feeling Alive"


End file.
